Cori
Cori is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Tori Vega (C'/at and T/'ori). Cat was the first person Tori meets at Hollywood Arts (besides Trina and André), and they quickly became best friends in Pilot. Cat is always willing and happy to do anything for Tori, and Tori would do the same for Cat. They are best friends, almost as close as sisters, if not just as close. See Variana for the real-life pairing of Victoria and Ariana. Cori also has its own wiki, Cori Wiki, which needs help expanding. Cori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is seen dancing backstage to Tori's song "Make It Shine." *Cat compliments Tori on her performance in the Big Showcase. *Cat is the first person to ever meet Tori in the actual school, and they immediately become friends. *Tori says that she likes cats after Cat got offended when Tori compared her to the animal. *Cat looks worried when Jade purposely spills a drink on Tori's head. *Cat tells Tori how she felt about not having a date for prom, maybe to create an emotional connection with her. *Cat comes out to tell Tori (and André) to go back to class, possibly caring about Tori and feeling sorry for her terrible first day. *Tori picks Cat for her improv group. *They become instant friends. 'The Bird Scene' *Cat lets Tori handcuff her to the railing in the main hall (even though she was kind of tricked) and doesn't mind being handcuffed at first. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret of 'The Bird Scene'. (Probably because Tori doesn't want to see Cat suffer) *Despite being over-dramatic, Cat isn't mad at Tori for handcuffing her. *Tori leaves Cat handcuffed to the stairs, but might eventually have come back for her. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat wants to hear Tori play her French Horn. *Cat doesn't immediately tell Tori that her French Horn playing was bad, but tries to change the topic by complimenting Tori's skirt. *Tori seems concerned when Cat gets ready to demonstrate a fight scene with Russ, maybe because she is afraid that he will hurt Cat. *When Cat asks "Will it hurt?" Tori looks even more concerned. *When Cat asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane, Tori becomes upset and hurt that Cat would assume that she tried to injure Jade on purpose. *Cat is shown to be afraid that Tori would hit her for asking why she hit Jade, which deeply hurts Tori's feelings as well. *Cat seems to know that Tori would be offended if she suspected Tori of hitting Jade. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat rests her arm and head on Tori's shoulder whilst they are looking at Tori's laptop at the beginning of the episode. *Tori shows irritation with Cat when she interrupts her mid-story when Cat was trying to help her find a gift for Trina, but Cat doesn't seem to notice or mind. *Cat and Tori show similar reactions to André's suggestion of giving Trina cheese. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Tori goes in the make-up classroom, she is looking for Cat. *Instead of criticizing Cat for not making the monster make-up scary, Tori says that the person's face is "cute". *Tori reluctantly agrees to let Cat put make-up on her to help her pass her assignment. *Even though Tori is unwilling at first, she seems to have a fun time with Cat before things go sour. *Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be a part of her make-up project. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous, which is her first successful horror monster make-up job. *When Cat is taking pictures of Tori, she giggles at Tori's poses. *Cat wholeheartedly breaks up Tori and Trina's fight, maybe because she didn't want Trina to hurt Tori in the process. *Cat immediately volunteers to go get the solvent for Tori's face without being asked, showing that she deeply cares about Tori. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Freezy Queen, showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands. Cat is not offended at all though; she might have been with someone else. *Cat squeals in excitement when her and Trina are removing the make-up from Tori's face. *Cat smiles and dances during Tori's performance, and she also whips her hair back. 'Robarazzi' *Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from Sky Store, Tori honestly tells her that she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel, and Tori declines. *Tori asks if Cat wants to come along in crashing Robarazzi. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her Sky Store catalog. *While on the staircase; Tori scoots closer to Cat. *Tori puts her arm around Cat's shoulders comfortingly when she is giving up the Sky Store magazine. *Tori pats Cat's head before she leaves (which she seems to do reluctantly). 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori is worried, saying "I hope she's okay," as if she were worried that Cat was late because she was in trouble. *Tori says "Thank you, Catherine Obvious!" to André. The name Cat can sometimes be short for Catherine, so Tori was probably thinking about Cat when she said that. *Tori is the first one to begin yelling Cat's name. *When everyone runs out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat and they hug. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori yells at her for be being too easily distracted from their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is hurt by her. *Tori seems to be very irritated by Cat but feels bad when she makes her mad. 'Beck's Big Break' *To avoid hurting Tori's feelings by telling the truth about Tori's bad piccolo playing, Cat compliments her skirt. *When Tori asks Cat if her piccolo playing was bad, Cat says "Yeah," very sadly and grabs one of Tori's hair curls. *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. Tori could have asked Robbie or André or Trina. *Cat distracts the security guard for Tori and gives her a suggestive wink before running out with the guard. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *Cat smiles when Tori beats Beck at ping pong. *Cat runs away when Tori hits the ping pong ball to her. *Cat thinks they should tell Tori the secret about the ping pong team. *The two sit next to each other in the restaurant (their seats are quite close). *Cat continuously tries to convince Tori that lobtatoes are real, something she did to no one else, and after a while Tori gives in and "agrees" with her. *When everyone is arguing about the check, Cat touches Tori's arm several times. *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time, she grabs Cat's wrist and Cat squeals. *Cat applauds for Tori at the end of her performance. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Tori says she loves Cat and that she is the sweetest thing ever. *Cat only agreed to continue dating Daniel as long as he and Tori didn't feel weird about it. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Tori doesn't want to tell Cat that she doesn't like her dating Daniel because she seems so happy with him. *Cat gives Tori one of the brownies she made for Daniel. *Tori doesn't lie and tell Cat that her brownies taste bad, she just runs away. *Tori feels really bad about kissing Daniel. *Cat punches Tori, but she immediately forgives her. *Cat felt bad after she punched Tori probably because she didn't realized how hard she hit her. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. *Tori asks Cat to take her to the hospital after she punched Tori in the nose. Cat says "Sure." *At the hospital, Tori lies to the nurse about hurting her nose by hitting a rock instead of saying that Cat punched her. Most likely to avoid getting Cat in trouble. *Cat seemed truly sincere and apologetic about punching Tori's nose. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tori apologizes for accidentally interrupting Cat (and André's) scene. *Cat brings Tori frozen yogurt, ignoring Jade's request to bring her doughnuts. *Tori agrees to help Cat and Jade get revenge on the two girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat is confident in Tori's ability to beat Hayley and Tara. *Cat comes up with the only part of the deal that actually benefits Tori: Hayley and Tara must babysit Trina if they lose. *While Tori is singing her song, Cat is the first to jump up and dance to it, and she makes suggestive spanking motions. *In certain camera shots, Tori looks at Cat and smiles while singing. *Tori excitedly invites Cat and Jade onstage with her. *Cat gives Tori a large hug on stage. 'Rex Dies' *Cat and Tori sit together at lunch. *Cat is seen looking over Tori's shoulder at her phone. *When André expresses his concern about crying, Tori and Cat are glancing and grinning at each other. *Cat volunteers to go to the hospital with Tori. *In Rex's hospital room, Tori is the only one who wonders where Cat is. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Cat comes to Tori for help with Jade's costume, and Tori agrees, following her backstage. *Cat seems upset when Tori does not want to perform with her a second time. 'Wok Star' *In the opening of the episode, Cat and Tori (along with André) converse as they walk down the stairs. *Tori invites Cat to Wok Star (it is unknown why she doesn't come). *Tori sits next to Cat during the poker game. *Tori compliments Cat's plan. *Tori wrings out Cat's wet bra for her. *Cat thanks Tori for this. *Immediately following, Tori says "You know, she's so sweet, but...sometimes I wonder how she-" but is interrupted by Jade. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Cat goes with the group to Tori's house to tell her about Ryder's deceit. *Cat helps persuade André to stay and help Tori write the song. *Cat cheers for Tori during her performance. *She also enjoyed the song as she is shown dancing in her chair. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat shows her superhero costume to Tori. *Cat interrupts Tori's audition to ask her how it's going, possibly as a way to assure her that she is supported. *Cat seems to be the only one who went with Tori during her audition. *Tori asks Cat if she can design her dress for her funeral and Cat says "I could so do that." *When the Victorious gang saw Tori (Beck) running away, Robbie said that she looked good running away and Cat said: (giggling) "Yeah...she does." Implying that Beck and ''Tori look good running away. *Cat helped Tori by making a similar dress for Beck to wear so that Beck could do the stunt. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Cat comforted Tori by putting her hands on Tori's shoulders and said "Don't be sad." *After Tori explained what would happen if she didn't win the private concert, Cat said "That's so sad." *After Cat wanted to come to the mini market and Tori said, "I don't care!" Cat laughed as if she didn't take Tori's insult hurtfully. *Cat wanted Tori to see a video of Ke$ha re-opening the contest. *At the beginning, Tori sits next to Cat. *When Cat finds the 'h', Tori gets excited and hugs her afterwards. *Cat helps Tori look for the letters. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other at lunch. *Cat helped her find ice cream for ke$ha Tori Gets Stuck *If it wasn't for Cat mentioning about Jade taking over the part, Tori wouldn't have been in the play as the main character. *Cat was worried over Tori not being back from the hospital. *Cat thinks Tori shouldn't be blamed for being loopy. *When Tori faints, you can hear Cat say "Poor Tori!". *After watching Sikowitz fill in for her, Tori collapses onto the ground, pulling Cat down with her. *After they both fall down on the ground, they remain there and hold hands. *Cat didn't mind when Tori knocked her down. *Cat really cared for Tori in this episode. Prom Wrecker *Cat and Tori watch André and his girlfriend kiss together. *When Tori says, "Don't let him André know we were watching him," she is speaking directly to Cat. *When Cat mentions that they weren't watching them, she waves her hand at Tori in a 'we have an inside joke' kind of way. *Cat is at the "Prome" meeting to support Tori and takes her side instead of Jade's. *When Cat says that the Asphalt Café is where they have lunch Tori very slowly says, "Yes, it sure is." *Cat gives Tori the first idea at the prome meeting. *Tori, Cat, and André perform "Best Friend's Brother" to close the "first" ever Prome. *Cat and Tori are standing close together during the song while André is close to Sherry. Locked Up! *Cat was the only girl Tori originally invited on the Yerba trip. *Cat tells Tori that smelling one's hand is a sign of friendship in Yerba, reassuring her that Sgrodis didn't mean any harm. *Cat and Tori are next to one another in their hotel bed. *When the girls (except for Jade) walked to the front desk to confront Sgrodis about leaving, Cat stood with Tori. *Cat says excitedly "Yay, I love mushrooms!" but when Tori gives her a look, she says "I hate mushrooms?" as if she's trying to please her. *During the performance of "All I Want Is Everything," Cat and Tori wear similar shirts. *When Trina, Jade, André and Cat visited Tori in prison, Tori said everyone in the prison thinks she's "the psycho girl that stabbed the chancellor eye". Cat was the only one who replied, saying that she is. *Tori gets the idea for her performance/escape plan from watching Cat try to teach other prisoners how to dance. Helen Back Again *Cat was the only one who said they'd leave Hollywood Arts if Tori couldn't get back in. She later admitted she loved Hollywood Arts too much to leave. *Cat was extremely upset that Tori had to leave. *Cat stood up to Helen for Tori. Who Did It to Trina? *Cat came to Tori's play, and even went as far as making Jade come with her. *During Robbie's flashback, Tori looked upset when Trina thwacked Cat in the head. Tori Tortures Teacher *Tori says hello to Cat the minute she walks into class, and is the first to do so. *Cat helps audition women for a "student film" for Tori. Jade Gets Crushed *Tori seems concerned that Robbie has cardboard cutouts of Cat. *In a deleted scene (as shown in Blooptorious), Cat is bouncing around in Jupiter Boots and Tori joins her. 'Terror on Cupcake Street ' *In the classroom scene, Tori looks at Cat happily when Sikowitz taps her leg. *Tori volunteers to take Cat to the nurse after she swallows Jade's house key. *Tori smiles at Cat and seems happy that the spinner chose her to pick the idea for the float. *Though Tori seems to dislike the outfits Cat wants them to wear, she does not directly say negative things about them, possibly trying to avoid hurting her feelings. '''Season 3 'A Christmas Tori ' *When Tori approaches André and Cat, and says "Ho, ho to the ho," Cat replies with a very raspy, "Ho." * *When the song came to "candy canes and mistletoes," Cat blew a kiss to Tori. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Tori told Jade to leave Cat alone, showing that Tori cares about Cat. *Cat is the first to ask Tori what she was going to do. 'The Gorilla Club' *Cat watches Tori rehearse her scene. *Cat responds to Tori's line in her rehearsal as if the question were directed at her. *Cat seems to be worried that Tori got sick before she learns that Tori was just rehearsing. *Cat laughs at Tori's acting, and Tori seems hurt and offended. *Tori throws Cat's stuffed animal, Mr. Purple, out the window, causing Cat to be upset. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other during the card game. *Cat goes on the Balls of Pain after Tori does, and after watching Cat succeed, Tori is determined to try again. *Cat defends Tori to Jade, insisting she really did beat the Balls of Pain. 'The Worst Couple' *Cat and Tori sit together at the Queries for Couples rehearsal. *Cat helps Tori pass her phone charging cord on to the other people and tells them to help her friend Tori charge her phone. *Cat tells Tori that some people aren't so smart, and Tori says "uh-huh" to avoid hurting her feelings. *Tori had a blue phone, while Cat was wearing blue, and Cat had a pink phone while Tori was wearing pink. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *Tori spends most of her school day looking for Cat. *Tori knew Cat was sad, and wanted to know why. *Tori and Cat work on a science project together. *Tori tells Cat why she didn't pass her driving test. *Tori feels sorry for Cat when she finds out why Cat is upset. *Though Tori really cares about the science project, she agrees to take some time to drive with Cat because she knows it means a lot to Cat. *Even though Tori doesn't want to go on the 2 hour car ride, she tells Jade to drive Cat there. *While it was raining, Tori asked Cat if she saw the umbrella in the back seat. *Cat showed Tori (and Jade) where the switch was to put up the top. *Cat told Tori (and Jade) that the top was broken. *Tori asked Cat why she was laughing. *Tori finishes off Cat's goodbye speech to Mona Patterson and tries to lead Cat away from the house (until interrupted by Mona Patterson herself). *Tori and Cat are sitting at Tori's house together. *They watch the news about Mona Patterson. *When Cat immediately thinks she caused the fire with her candle, Tori tries to comfort her *Tori switches the channel after realizing Cat caused the fire, possibly trying to protect Cat and worried that Cat might get into trouble. *Tori tells Cat to keep it a secret that they set Mona Patterson's house on fire. *Cat probably didn't tell Tori about losing her umbrella because she didn't want to hurt her feelings. *Cat stayed the night at Tori's house. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date ' *Cat is in the audience of Tori's play. 'April Fools' Blank ' *When Jade (Wicked Witch of the West) says to Cat (Dorothy) "I'll get you my pretty, and your little fish too..." Cat runs over to Tori (The Good Witch) for protection, and Tori says "Be gone! You have no powers in this restroom." *Tori helps Cat get away from Jade. *Cat reminds Sikowitz that the lobster forgot to push Tori down. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Cat seems concerned with every ride Tori has. *Cat gives Tori a bag-o-rags. *Cat offers to give Tori a ride in her brother's car. *Cat shows Tori the deal for the party bus to solve her carpooling problems. *Tori told Cat to press the button and Cat did while laughing. *After Cat rents the party bus, she holds her arms out to Tori, and the two hug. *When telling Cat not to tell anyone about the party bus. In order to do this, she squeezes Cat's cheeks. *Tori is upset that Cat told everyone about the party bus, but forgives her. *When singing Five Fingaz To the Face, Cat and Tori dance together. *When they sing the lyric, "Five fingers to the face," near the end of the song Cat puts her hand right in Tori's face. *Cat is the reason why Tori (and her friends) have a good ride to school. *Cat sits with Tori at lunch. *Cat tells Tori to "have a rag-a-riffic day". 'How Trina Got In' *Tori quickly forgives Cat when she insults Trina. *Cat sees Tori as she runs into class after leaving Nozu. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Cat accompanies Tori to see the producers of the Platinum Music Awards. *Cat is hesitant to tell Tori that she is helping Jade get ready for the Platinum Music Awards because she doesn't want to hurt Tori, but she calls Tori and seems really scared of what Tori would think. *Tori asks Cat for help when Jade is making her feel guilty. *Cat cheers for Tori well singing at the Platinum Music Awards. *Tori asks Cat if she thinks that she is becoming bad and obnoxious, and Cat tries to say no but has gum in her mouth. *When Tori asks Cat to take the gum out of her mouth, Cat takes it out and puts it on Tori's hand. *Tori chews Cat's chewed gum. *Cat video chats with Tori (and Robbie and André, who are at Tori's house). *Tori takes Cat to the studio with her (as well as André and Jade). *Tori calls Cat her friend. *In the video chat, Cat asks Tori to bring her some Bibble. 'Crazy Ponnie ' *Tori seems surprised, yet concerned and sad when she saw Cat without hair. *Cat asks Tori why she had bought the Talking Tori doll, but though Ponnie made it. *Tori frowned sympathetically when she saw Cat with no hair, she looked very worried and implies that Tori cares about Cat. 'The Blonde Squad' *Tori comforts Cat after Cat realizes that she forgot to mention that she was wearing a blonde wig and blue contacts on her date with Evan. *Tori convinces Cat that Evan will like her without the wig. *They both starred in Beck's movie, along with Jade. *Tori tells Cat to not be scared. *Tori tries to fix Cat's blonde wig (before Robbie interrupts). * Tori called her red hair "pretty." *Tori is constantly touching Cat in some way throughout the episode, whether it is grasping her shoulders or rubbing her back. *Tori tells Cat that she's a "beautiful girl with a beautiful personality" to comfort her. *Cat immediately agrees to go to Nozu with Tori. *Cat says she has thought about being blonde (like Tori has), showing they either agree a lot or that she was lying to be nice to Tori. *They sit together at lunch. *Cat gives Tori a free hug (before she gives Robbie one). *Tori runs out after Cat when Larry attacks her, yelling her name. *Tori tells Evan that Cat is "pretty, sweet, and deserving of being accepted for who she is." *Often in this episode, Tori tells Cat how beautiful and amazing she is, and that Evan would be a jerk for rejecting her. *Cat says she doesn't want something really bad to happen to Tori, just "something to ruin her weekend." This shows she cares about Tori still. Tori says she'll try to make it happen. *When Cat is upset after Evan leaves, Tori offers her a hug (which Cat rejects). Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse' *Cat smiles at Tori shyly while Trina mass-texts everyone. *Tori claims Cat smells nice. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other in the car. *Tori nods when Cat says to Robbie "Think flat thoughts." *Tori gets annoyed when Cat honks the horn just to get Tori to run back for no reason. 'The Hambone King' *Tori's expression showed she wasn't too sure if she should tell Cat it is ta-da not to-do. This shows that she knows Cat is sensitive and that she doesn't want to hurt her feelings 'Three Girls And A Moose' *They sing a duet for the first time in this episode, LA Boyz. *They hugged while performing their song. *This is the second time that Cat has imitated Tori. The first time was Beck Falls for Tori. *Cat points out in this episode that Tori usually wears her glasses when she's at home alone, which implies that Tori is comfortable enough around Cat to have worn her glasses while she is visiting at least once in the past. **An example of this is The Funny Nugget Show, a video of Tori and Cat goofing about during a sleepover that was posted on TheSlap. 'Cell Block ' *Tori is worried about Cat breaking the bet. *Cat came over to Tori's house. *Tori sits on Cat multiple times. *Tori spanked Cat. 'Robbie Sells Rex' *They went together with Robbie to sell Rex. *They stood close to each other in the Mason Thornesmith office. 'Brain Squeezers' *They're in the same team. *When they are at the studio Jade and Tori were trying to convince the people at the studio who is the real Tori Vega, Cat jumps in and say she is Tori Vega. Probably to make Tori a laugh as she does not like Tori getting into conflict. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious' *In the extended version, Cat compliments Tori's shirt. *Tori admits how cool it is talking to Cat with her Speechy King app. *Tori told Cat that she shouldn't talk due to her sick throat, showing that she is worried about her. Trivia *This is the third pairing that had ended up in danger, the first being Bade, and the second being Rori. *Cat and Tori are considered nicer than Jade and Trina. *They've kissed the same amount of guys. *Both Tori and Cat have said, "My nose itches and I can't scratch it." Cat said it in Rex Dies and Tori in Tori the Zombie. *Both Tori and Cat have kissed Beck and Robbie. *They are both kind. *They both can sing. *They are science partners. *It's possible that they hang out with each other more than others. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2," Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. *They have a video series called The Funny Nugget Show. *When Beck whispers in her ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *Cat labels a photo and in it says that Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise video, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged. Cat also helped Tori with her representation when talking about Sikowitz randomly appearing at Tori and forces her to do a Drive By exercise. *Cat posted a picture of Tori unicorn. She said that Tori was pretty. She also said that the rainbows and horns go well with her complexion. *Cat posts a video of her and Tori at Tori's house at 3 AM goofing around. *Cat mentioned that Tori's song "Best Friend's Brother" didn't apply to her and her brother, meaning that she considers herself to be Tori's best friend. .]] *Cat welcomed Tori onto TheSlap.com twice, once on Tori's wall and the other on her own: *Tori: Cat, why am I getting packages sent to YOU at MY HOUSE? **Cat: Hmmm... not sure what you're talking about. Must be a different Cat Valentine. Classic mixup. I'll make sure it gets to the OTHER Cat. Can I come grab it after school?? **Tori: Fine. And btw, who needs an ankle bracelet that detects if you're within 20 feet of a deer in the middle of Los Angeles?? **Cat: Deer are so cute! *Tori: Going to studio to get Beck his job back. brought Cat. Her hair is VERY red. (Mood: buggin') (When Cat was flirting with a cute boy in a Slap video, she asked him if her hair felt red. This means saying her hair is red is a compliment to Cat, for some odd reason.) *Tori: Cat Cat Cat Cat CAT ... PLEASE stop avoiding me! WE GOTTA TALK. (Mood: desperate) *When Cat posted about what she would be when she is 98 years old, Tori was curious to find out what Cat thought. *When Tori asked what she should get Jade for Christmas, Cat was the only one to gave her a helpful suggestion (a gift card). *Tori: Andre is driving us ALL to Wankos! Cat is sitting by me. She smells GOOD :) (implying she enjoys Cat's company and her scent) Gallery Video Gallery Video:Tori_&_Cat_G_is_4_Girl Video:The_Meaning_of_Friendship_(Cat_Tori) Video:Victorious! Video:~All_About_Cori~_Cat_Tori Video:((Cat_Tori_-_Whispering)) Video:Victorious - The Funny Nugget Show Fanfiction *The Cori Category on FanFiction.net *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point *Puzzles by demondreaming *Play Gay by demondreaming *Question Marks by amberpire *Undisclosed Desires by And.Your.Point *My Princess by Falcon226 *Caterpillars by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx *Escape from Pain by shmankingowner44 *Together by Neon-GreenShoeLaces *Enchanted by CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby *Scream 4 by RyryTaylarFan *Cat's Castle by War of Glass *New Years Resolutions by demondreaming *park that car, drop that phone by iloveyou123 *Clarity by amberpire *The Vampire and the Cat by Bubblegum Shoes *Cat's New Girlfriend by demondreaming *Freedom by Kyouchan-Nashi *Fallen for You by lovesrebellion *Her Beautiful Mind by ADK-girl *I Hate That You Love Me by whataboutus *You Kill Me by CrazyRedHairedChick333 *The Journey by BlazeJD *Forever by Vampiree98FRIENDSHIP *Always by Vampiree98FRIENDSHIP *Gallery of Pain by xkittycatgirlx *Balanced by ADK-girl *Hidden Truth by vampeyy *More than a New School by Scriblitte *The Love You'll Never Have by xXidomtevenknowXx *Sigh No More by downlikeyourinternetconnection *With You, I'm Brighter by likeourlast *All Colors and Lights by kimthenumberone *Feline Grace by RestlessNightsandTiredDays *iHEART Shelby Marx by kttykiwi *Prome Wrecker by kttykiwi *Truth or Dare by NotTooEmo *You Make My Heart Beat A little Bit Faster by HopeSuburbs *The Perfect Prome by ProtectHer *Expect the Unexpected by TardisBird *What Happiness Looks Like by Catorilove *An Unexpected Turn of Events by TardisBird *Dear Tori by A. Kline *Unrequited Love by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino *Teardrop by demondreaming *Could It Mean Something More by forbidden dawn *The Blonde Squad Twisted by SuperGravyMan *Weekend Ruined by Only1Left FRIENDSHIP *In My Eyes, You're Everything by JustAPersonSimply *Our Field by WritingWonder *Toys by Madzilla1010 *Good Enough by iamthecreator *A Demon's Story by Goth Albino Angel If you read any of these fanfiction stories, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and that you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers *amberpire *demondreaming Category:Pairings